An Internet Protocol (IP) session involves the connection between two devices across a network of routers, cables and switches for the purpose of exchanging packets of information. For example, an IP session can be created by a device using a signaling protocol such as the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) for placing a long distance phone call. To initiate a session, a client device sends a session request to a server device in a network. The server device receives the session request, and grants or denies session access based on a session license count. These server devices are typically manufactured by network equipment companies and sold to internet service providers and carriers. The server devices are usually sold and licensed according to a maximum concurrent session limitation. Generally, equipment manufacturers pre-authorize each physical instance or node with a maximum concurrent session capability (i.e., session license). When multiple instances are deployed throughout a network, the service provider is forced to purchase an independent license for each device.